Tugboats
by inviziblew
Summary: this is horribly written incest i'm not even gonna lie


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"An alarm went off; playing a song on the radio she was absolutely sick of./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"emIt's Monday strongagainstrong…ugh/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Rising from her bed Elena got up, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom. Luckily she had gotten up early enough to take a shower, a nice long shower. Since Jeremy was still asleep, she could spend as much time as she wanted in there, not even caring if she used all the hot water.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Throwing off her night shirt, she turned on the shower. She tested the water with her hand and it was freezing, while she waited for it to get hotter she slipped out of her shorts and underwear. When they fell to the floor, she stepped inside the now steaming shower and took a moment to appreciate the efficiency of the system.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"strong-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-strong/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""Really Jeremy? I just got in here!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""I need to shower too!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"In exasperation "Well you're going to have to wait!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""I can't be late for school again Elena! They're going to suspend me."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Before she offered up a response Jeremy entered the bathroom, and Elena popped her head out to find Jeremy standing naked. Immediately hiding behind the curtain she protested "Jeremy! What are you doing?" It hadn't been the first time she saw him naked, there were many other mishaps over the years they lived together, but it never ceased to shock her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""I said I needed to take a shower."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Still astounded by his presence she asserted "Do you expect me to leave?" She could hear him coming closer and her heart skipped a beat.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""No."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"That was all he said 'emNoem'. Attempting authority she declared "Jeremy you can't come in here." He paused right outside the shower curtain, and she could see his silhouette on the other side "Come on, it'll be just like when we were kids." She almost laughed, "You remember that? You were what, 4?" He stood there in silence and it made her uncomfortable. Obviously he was not going to leave, and what was the big deal really? Certainly she didn't want him to get suspended from school that would have been a bigger headache. So what was the trouble? She was never one to hide from him, so why should now be any different?/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""You have to promise not to look." Betraying her own promise, she left her eyes wide open. She pulled back the shower curtain and his eyes were pressed shut, taking his hand, she led him into the shower verbally cuing him to watch his step. Holding out body wash she said "here" and his hand blindly reached, accidentally grazing her collar bone. His sudden touch made her jump; it was like all her nerves were on high alert, and that made her more sensitive than normal. "Sorry" he said lightly. She could not take her eyes off him, not his body, but his eyes; she wanted to make sure they stayed closed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"After a while though, her eyes wandered him and they way he washed himself clean. She remembered too, when they were little, how he would play with his tug boat and she would take it from him and throw it out of the tub, splashing bubbles everywhere, and together they made a huge mess. This time she actually laughed and Jeremy heard it, "What's so funny?" a little provoking in his tone. "I was just thinking about how much fun we had when we were little." Raising his eyebrows in content he rejoined "Really? Like all the shenanigans we got into?" Breaking into a laugh himself he continued "We were such hooligans."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Not getting over his choice of words she started to laugh harder, and they laughed together for quite a while, each remembering something crazy they had done together as kids. One of them could have been thinking about time they snuck into a PG-13 movie when she was only eleven, and he was only 9 and it seemed like such a big deal to them. Maybe the other was remembering when they had snuck into Ms. Flannery's yard to steal a lawn gnome, because Tyler had dared them to, and they almost got caught and had to run for their lives, to them it seemed. Right then, both of them were happier than they were in a long time and they relaxed in that mirth.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Before he stopped his laughter she hugged him. Plainly and effortlessly, she brought her arms above his shoulders and around his neck, and hugged him. Opening his eyes a bit stunned, he promptly returned her embrace, and when he did, she rested her head on his chest.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Time was passing and they could feel it when Jeremy almost inaudibly whispered in her ear "What do you want me to do?" Turning her head to face him, she opened her mouth but no words came out. Backing away slowly, she disappeared into the steamed part of the shower where the water couldn't reach, and now nestled perfectly in the fog where Jeremy could hardly see her she said in a matching tone.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;""Fuck me."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Demanding, she was demanding, so he bounded towards her with vigor, propelling her into the wall. Amused, she teased him "You're going to have to do better than that Jer… Maybe you need more motivation." With the sole purpose of teasing him, she leisurely swept the skin just under his abdomen, leaving him to think that she would journey further south, but she didn't. Instead she reversed her path and then clawed down on his hamstrings. He responded by violently kissing her neck and a smile pranced its way to her face. Grabbing the back of his head in one hand, and tickling his ear in the other she hushed warm breath in his ear "No, lower."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Then she pushed his head down abruptly and he landed lost in the valley of her breasts. Beside himself, he couldn't choose between filling his mouth with one or the other, and this made her laugh. She allowed him only a few seconds of bewilderment before goading him to one side and stopping him from bouncing back and forth. She took his hair in one hand and stroked his spine with the other. Taking an order she did not give, Jeremy traveled down her tan stomach, first inhaling and then expelling hot breath on her like fire, and she found it enjoyable.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"emThere you go Jer.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"His hands gripped her waist and began to ride down her hips like a wave. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she waited for his next move, but before she could get lost in her thoughts, he grabbed her thighs and spread them further, and she knew what was coming. Unfortunately though, as if to mock her from earlier, he went further south, swathing the skin near her cunt with his lips and tongue. She was too pleased to be mad, he was a quick study.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Circling her quads like a shark built her suspense but she loved it, and he even surprised her with a bite. Yet quickly climbing back up her body, he let his hands linger where his mouth had just been. He clearly needed another hint so she thrust her hips forward. Too jovial, he smiled and took his cue; striding one, two, and then three fingers with rapid succession inside her. Allowing a satisfied moan to flee from her mouth, she hadn't even realized he had made his way back to her neck, when he massaged a spot around her clit that forced another moan out of her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"Cutting her off from his touch practically made her scream, she had just given him a look of rage when he smashed their lips together and hurled his dick in her at the same time. Gasping for air, she ended up inhaling him which is exactly what he wanted. He raised her off the ground for only a millisecond but she gripped her legs around him and he held here there tightly as he started to rock on her. Looking for something to hold onto, her hands found only the shower walls but she held on just the same. Rolling inside her, dick throbbing, she matched his tempo and that's when she peaked and it left him whimpering.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004007339478px;"He practically collapsed out of her when it was over, almost falling to his knees. She took pride in his shrunken posture, he had taken on too much, and she knew she came out on top. "You were right, just like when we were kids." With a smile on her face she washed herself completely and then left. But right before she closed the door she bellowed "Don't be late for school Jer."p 


End file.
